


Honeymoon Suite

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Alex waking his wife up one morning on their honeymoon.(I wrote this from a reader’s perspective but it was truly written with his wife, Lou in mind. You can picture yourself or her. Whichever you’d like xx)
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Kudos: 5





	Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is technically a little drabble based on some gifs and videos I sent to Dani for her to wake up to hahaha because that’s the kind of friend I am. She wrote this in response: 
> 
> “Making you cum over and over just using his tongue. Trying to make him stop when you become a bit oversensitive, trembing beneath him, but him holding you down, covering you in these delicious open mouth kisses. “Joost one more, babeh. Y'look so lovely when yeh cum for meh darlin.”
> 
> Mmdnjnsdj and then I responded with my own little fantasy. There are visuals. Important visuals you must look at and watch for the full effect. (Also this is called Honeymoon Suite for reasons.)

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Early morning. Sun streaked across the bed. He’s between your thighs. Eyes gently closed. Enjoying himself as he gets lost in you completely, kissing you slowly, open-mouthed and lazy. His soft hair framing his face, his nose brushing against your clit. moaning softly into you pussy. Tasting every bit of you. Savoring you.
> 
> “Mmm… babeh… how come yeh taste so good?” His deep voice would vibrate through your pussy making your entire body shudder and tingle. “I love lickin’ yehr juicy cunt…” His dirty words would unravel you slowly, the build up so tense
> 
> He’d look and sound so dreamy between your legs, opening his eyes to look at you every few moments, making sure you watched him as his tongue swirled.
> 
> He’d slide his hands beneath your thighs to hold your waist from underneath, pull you closer, burying himself in you. His tongue would lap slowly, teasing your entrance before dipping inside and licking at your walls. You’re so wet, you can feel yourself dripping for him. His tongue feels so good, gentle but assertive; he knows exactly what to do to make you feel good. He’s done this so many times before. It’s his favorite thing. The way you moan and writhe for him; bucking your hips against his face when the ache becomes too much. Always slow and lazy at first, until you both can’t take it and he’s rutting his hips into the bed, his cock hard from the taste of you, the way your cunt feels, warm and soft. “Alex…” you moan, bending your knee, your fingers eventually finding their way into his hair as they often did.
> 
> “Yeah babeh?” He drawls into you, lifting his head just enough for you to see his half-lidded eyes, his chin and cheeks slick and shiny from your arousal. You groan at the sight of him; hair a mess, lips swollen and red. “Yeh’re so soft and pink… soaked for meh, love…”
> 
> Moaning, your head falls back to the pillow, forgetting what you were going to say in the first place. He pushes your thigh wide, his fingers spreading your pussy open for him, as he fingers you, his mouth trailing wet, sloppy kisses up the inside of your thigh and back again. He’s sucking at the sensitive skin where your thigh meets your pussy, licking at you as his fingers curl inside you, stroking your walls. Your hips jerk when he hits that delicious little spot that could make you cum a thousand times. 
> 
> “Please…” you whimper, the only real world amongst the moans and sighs. 
> 
> He knows. A moment later, his mouth is back on your clit, open-mouthed kisses, wet and sloppy and sucking at you at the end of each one. He knows the lethal combination; the exact way to touch you to make you explode like the ticking time bomb that you are.
> 
> Both hands tangled in his hair, you ride his face, holding him so close to you, his hair sweaty and matted pressed against his forehead. His facial hair had become a lovely addition to your sex life as of late; the coppery goatee rough as it rubbed against you in all the right ways. Ticklish when you were most sensitive, like now, when you couldn’t think of anything else but cumming hard enough that he’d have no choice but to drink you down. He felt your body tense, your hips straining as they arched up to his mouth, your thighs closing around his head, gripping him tight.
> 
> And then. 
> 
> The curl of his ridiculously gorgeous fingers. The rough pressure of his soft pink tongue. The scratch of his beard against the lips of your pussy. His nose pressed into you, breathing you in. You came in waves; his name pouring from your mouth between curses and ‘I love you’s’. He didn’t let up. He barely let you catch your breath before he went for more; always more. The over-achiever. The perfectionist. The competitive bastard that always tried to out-do his last record. Shatter all his previous titles. He didn’t even have to say it. You could hear it in your head. His thick northern accent, his tongue lazy and swollen from eating you out for the better half of an hour. 
> 
> “Cum again for meh, love… yeh can do it babeh…”
> 
> And you did. Twice more. He stroked you slowly when he’d finally let you tap out. Your hips shaking as he touched the sensitive, swollen parts of you, a satisfied smirk on his handsome face. 
> 
> “Could go for more tha knows…”
> 
> “Alex,” you purred quietly, your voice nearly non-existent, your throat dry from screaming for him. “Be gentle, baby…”
> 
> “Mmm…” he growled, kissing your clit once more for good measure before climbing up the bed to lay beside you. “Good morning love of me life…” he grinned, taking your hand and lacing your fingers together. “I fink day four as husband and wife is off to a brilliant start, innit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
